wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coventina
"Death called to me with it's siren song, yet all my husband heard was a choking, gutteral sound!” - Coventina Coventina is an undead priestess in the service of the . History Coventina was born Ceilidh Ulmer in the township of Andorhal, Lordaeron. She met the love of her life, a simple laourer named Carden Callaghan, and married him at the age of 19. Ceilidh and Carden continued to live and work in their home city of Andorhal; Ceilidh as a seamstress, and Carden as a gardener. It was only a few years later that the plague spread through Lordaeron, and plagued grain products were received by citizens of Andorhal. The experience of death. Ceilidh Callaghan was one of the first to die in Andorhal, mercifully, in her sleep. The plagued grain spread with flu-like symptoms amongst some individuals, and their deaths were not at first attributed to the Cult of the Damned. Coventina recalls to Cocidius the moment of her death: ::"I remember the lights flickering, fighting against the draught in the room, the same way I fought to take another breath. I felt warm under the blankets, but my face was cold and drenched in sweat. You stood over me, your face drained of colour, eyes blood-shot with tears. You squeezed my hand so tightly it had begun to hurt, but I didn't want you to let go; I knew that if you did, I would go sooner. I wanted to stay with you, forever, just as I'd promised you when we were younger. The guilt was eating me faster than my illness. I'd broken a promise with this frail, mortal coil. I was already dead. The last breath just sealed the deal." :: ::'' '' :: :: :: Two days later. a grieving Carden fell victim to the infection. Driven insane by the death of his wife, Carden shut himself inside their home, refusing to allow them to take his wife's body away. Realising him mad, he was slain by local forces attempting to purge the infectious. Both Ceilidh and Carden have no memory of what transpired next, though it is assumed they were raised as mindless zombies and fell under the command of the Necromancer Kel'thuzad. It was only until the Lich King's hold over his raised minions was lost that they once again had dominion over their minds. Reunited in undeath, Ceilidh and Carden are now Coventina and Cocidius respectively. Coventina has pledged herself to the healing and care of her brethren, in particular her now insane husband Cocidius. Love after Death Coventina and Cocidius, devoted in life, are as devoted to each other in undeath. Upon reclamation of their minds, they were reunited by identification: Both had been raised with their engraved wedding bands, and miraculously had kept them adorned on their bony and brittle fingers. Though like most Forsaken they suffer from a severe lack of emotion, discipline, morality, and overall regard for life, they are morbidly obsessed with the welfare of the other. While this might not count to many as 'Romantic love', both are committed to the idea that, though they do not feel it any longer, love should never die as easily as they did. Cult of Forgotten Shadow Coventina has pledged herself as a Bishop's assistant in the Cult of Forgotten Shadow. Her work as a priestess involves combining the Holy light with the power of the shadows; manipulating both life and death to achieve self-actualization in a fleshless, heartless body. She works out of Brill, preaching to newly raised Forsaken and those who have suffered a crisis of identity in undeath. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Horde Category:Original lore Category:Articles by Zofia Szeretlek Category:Priest Category:The Scryers (US) Category:Undead